


Fluffernutters

by T3R3Z1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3R3Z1/pseuds/T3R3Z1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some really kawaii fluffy shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffernutters

“I don't see how you could think this is so uncool!”

Flashing his bucktoothed smile, John leaned back into the warm, plastic seat of the swing and pushed himself forward, dragging the tips of his toes against the sand below him. His shoes kicked up dust and gravel but Dave had silently hoped that they would turn into used condoms and hypodermic needles just so he could get the hell out of there.

He watched as John flew forward and backward, again and again, his round face shifted towards the sky.

“Because I'm not eight years old, Egbert. There comes a time when we all need to slip out of our Pull-Ups and slam dunk into some fucking big boy pants.” Dave replied softly, gripping the chains of his unmoving swing with sweaty palms and white knuckles.

“Come on, Dave. Having a little fun isn't gonna kill you.”

The boy beside him launched into the air again, screwing his eyes shut with a big grin. On his return-trip back down, he yanked on Dave's chain, causing him to wobble about awkwardly. “Don't you dare tell me this isn't fun!” he teased.

Though he wouldn't mention it, Dave's breath became trapped in his throat, ensnared verbal tendrils of “Let me push your swing, John! Let me hold your hand, John! Let me kiss you, John!”

He simply rolled his eyes behind his dark shades instead and sit as still has he could, sneaking glances at John's goofy, innocent smile.

John let his legs relax, coming down to Earth again and letting his feet cut through the hot sand moat surrounding the swingset. His long arcs shrunk to gentle rocking back and forth which made the bars squeal and hiss under the sudden change.

“It kinda hurts my feelings when you just tune me out like this.” He dug the tips of his shoes deep into the dirt, his smile unfaltering. However, Dave didn't have to look close to see the unhappiness in his large, blue eyes.

“Fine I'll push you once, just stop being such a big pussy about it.”

Dave stood up out of his swing and stood behind John, clenching the chains tight, before letting go and resting his palms against the boy's back. He could feel his warmth radiating through the two layers of fabric, permeating all the way into his skin and chilling his bones. It's wasn't a “hot” heat, but a close, soothing feeling. Dave had to strain his cheeks to keep from smiling.

With an uncaring sigh, he lifted his hands and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“How about we just sit like this for a little while?” Dave asked while jamming his face clumsily into John's shoulder. He breathed in deep.

“O-oh, um, yeah- that's fine.”

John folded his hands over Dave's and leaned his head back, glancing up towards the sun.


End file.
